


Always in Motion

by Ma_Kir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jedi Temple, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: In his bitter exile on Ahch-To, Luke Skywalker makes a discovery that could change the future of the Galaxy forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker stands in the Tree library at the site of the First Jedi Temple. All around him is grey: the grey of the dead Tree that had once been a Force-sensitive organism, a larger specimen similar to the sapling he and Shara Bey rescued so many years ago, the grey of the shelf holding the crumbling remains of the sacred Jedi texts, and ... the grey of the particular book resting in his hands. 

His cybernetic hand brushes the dust off the sunburst emblem of the Jedi Order: a symbol of his hopes, the hope he once represented, and his own failure. The former Jedi Master, which is what he calls himself in this dead place housing dead things and relics dedicated towards monumental failure, such as himself, doesn't know why he does it. He's not sure, exactly, just why he opens the oldest book with the symbol of the defunct culture he dedicated too much of his life to resurrect. The spine creaks underneath his hands and, despite himself, he turns the book's pages open gently, moving them with just the tips of his organic hand.

He's still not sure why he's doing this, or what he is looking for, or what the point even is to all of this ... until an illustration catches his eye. 

There are three figures sketched into the parchment of the page within the book. They are all tall, elongated humanoids. One of them is a woman with long tresses, a dress, and an expression on her face with its pupil-less eyes that is something of a mix between haughtiness and nobility. Across from her is a bald man with markings on his skull and dark clothing. There is an aura of deviousness about him, a certain degree of cleverness and ambition in how he holds himself. But towering over the both of them is an old man: with a long white beard and a long-suffering, yet patient expression on his face. He surrounds the other two, and they hold orbs in their hands. 

The language of the writing underneath each one is an older form of Aurebesh, but he makes out what they say. 

 _Daughter. Son. Father._  

Luke pauses over the page. A distant memory stirs in the equally dusty corners of his mind. He has never seen these figures before, or this book that he has found in his exile, but there is something about them ... even their simplistic, archetypal names ...

And then, Luke remembers. 

It had been on another world, and all too brief. On Dagobah, during one of his many grueling lessons, Master Yoda had told Luke about a mission that Obi-Wan and his father had undertaken to a strange world called Mortis, where they had met Anchorites called The Ones: embodiments of the different aspects of the Force. 

 _The Light. The Dark. And ... Balance. The Cosmic Force._  

In Luke's own consultations with Lor San Tekka and other scholars, he knew that there had been many different beliefs and traditions surrounding the Force, and these were archetypes. But what Yoda had told him, so many years ago, was different. The way he described the encounter that his father and Obi-Wan had with The Ones, it sounded like a communal Force vision: as though they had entered a nexus like the Cave on Dagobah. 

But then, Luke recalls something else. There had been many stories exchanged by people in the Rebellion, and after Obi-Wan's passing Luke had been thirsty for any stories regarding the Jedi. At one point, over some Corellian ale, he got more than just old legends, or war stories from the Clone Wars. Apparently, the Rebellion once had a few survivors from the Jedi Purge serve in their ranks. According to the account of one of them, there had been a Temple on Lothal: an ancient edifice reminding Luke of the Temple of Eedit that he would find on Devaron and the one on Vrogas Vas, the planet on which he crash landed in a dogfight with the man who would turn out to be his father ... According to this third hand account or so, the Jedi in question had entered the Temple a few times, but before it was destroyed, he had managed to actually _go back in time_.

Luke shakes his head, just as he did back then. There had been stories of time travel, and teleportation, and god-like droids since before galactic civilization had even begun. Hell, even on Tatooine he still heard more than a few of these stories at Tosche Station. But then, he recalls being told that the Empire had sent a research team to the Lothal Temple, and that the Jedi and others in question had encountered a mural ... _with these same three figures_. A father and his two children ... 

Luke remembers Vrogas Vas now. He recalls being so close to that Temple and all those secrets just out of his reach. It was there he saw a light and Obi-Wan telling him to go back ... But he couldn't see him then. He had been blurred, along with another figure that had been talking ... someone tall ... someone who he had thought had been his father ... He might not be a Jedi Master anymore, but Luke knows enough to realize that the Force works in mysterious ways. 

Even so, as he blinks, what he sees startles him.

He looks back down at the page in the book to see that the illustration is different. There is no other way to describe it. Son has a sly smile on his face as he is crouching down. Daughter is crouching as well, almost bowing, and there is something of a nod in her glance at Luke's direction. And Father ... Father seems to share Luke's sense of resignation, while also having something of an encouraging smile of his own, one of empathy, even as he is pointing ... pointing at something Luke can't see on the page ... 

The Force suddenly whispers, loudly, in Luke's mind. He jolts hard as the energy between the land and the air, the water and life, between worlds and stars, returns to him with a vengeance. Luke almost drops the book as he falls to one knee himself, gasping for air, for an excess of life flowing through his tired veins. It's not possible, he thinks to himself. He was done with the Force. He shut himself away from the pain, from the echoes of his terrible choices, and his failures, the deaths of his students, the disappointment of his brother in law, and sister ... away from the ignorance and suffering of the Galaxy ... from his nephew ... 

But while Luke Skywalker may have been done with the Force, the Force is not done with Luke Skywalker. 

He shakes his shaggy head, looking down at the book as he sees Father's image continuing to point. Luke slowly gets up, and realizes that the Force wants him to walk in the direction the illustration indicates. He follows the whispers and the image back to the ruins of the rest of the First Temple. The sea spray in the air of Ahch-To cools his burning skin, the fresh air lessening the suffocating feeling in his lungs, and the feel of life fills him again in a way it hadn't in decades. He walks into the central chamber of the Temple, as he has so many times before, to the dais on the floor with the mosaic of the "Prime Jedi": the depiction of the founder of the culture that would give rise to the entirety of the Jedi Order. 

The faded light of the sun plays on the mosaic. Luke doesn't know what he is supposed to be looking for, here. Is this a reminder of his uselessness? Of how he has failed the Galaxy and the Force? Is it trying to moralize with him? To tell him to return back to the Galaxy and stop feeling sorry for himself? That he has to start again? No. Not even by the Force. Luke has gotten tired of being lectured. There is some humour, not from his mind, at that thought. But even those irritable thoughts fade away, as something occurs to him. 

Luke looks down at the book again. This time, Father is pointing up. Right up at the dais.

A strange thrill passes down Luke's spine. He walks over to the dais, and looks at the bumps and contours of the image: of the light and dark, black and white, two spheres, the figure ... 

He hasn't seen this before: really _seen_ it. The disk isn't just a mosaic or a raised dais. It is a ceramic, perhaps a lid. 

Or a grate.

Luke places the book in one hand, his gloved cybernetic one, and reaches his flesh hand out. He stretches out his feelings, just like that first time, when Obi-Wan instructed him on the Millennium Falcon so long ago now ... He can sense, more than see the figures on the page of the book flow down the parchment like ink, or mist ... The Force opens up inside of him, singing in a multitude of voices: of radiance and shadows, and a variety of colours beyond sentient understanding or perception. It roars in him as powerfully as it had when he had been in his twenties, perhaps even more so now. It hurts. It hurts after all that time with which he tried to run from it, to hide right in plain sight of the origins of the Jedi Order that sought to follow its ebb and flow ...

The mist glows as it drifts towards the ancient mosaic that is actually a grate. The disk glows in return. Old metal grinds hollowly on stone as the grate moves under the power of Luke's telekinesis, retreating into the hollow like a slowly, opening door. Then, there is a click and a rumble. Then nothing. Luke opens his eyes, but it's almost not even necessary. The Force is burning inside of him. He realizes, now, staring down into the smooth blackness with its shifting white lines, that he doesn't have a lot of time. In fact, he has all of it. None of it. 

Of course, he thinks to himself. Surely Lothal hadn't been the only place touched by The Ones, by the aspects of the Force. Especially not when this had been the First Jedi Temple. Luke places the book down gently, reverently, as he gets up. He walks towards the hole in the ground, swirling between planes, perhaps even between other galaxies, and universes. For the first time in ages, his steps are sure and clear. They are true. 

The Jedi Master draws on the Force and leaps down into the gate, even as it slowly closes behind him: leaving nothing but the dust, the wind, and a lonely, empty book. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Solo works through his katas, his azure blade whirring and humming through the air as he moves through his current Form. It is peaceful, on the side of the Temple grounds. None of the other students are around, and very few of them ever come here to this enclosure. The only other place he ever really gets privacy in his Uncle's fledgling Order is his student hut, and he mostly uses that for sleep, and attempts at meditation. 

It is better this way. Everyone at the Temple knows that Ben has issues with passion, and anger. He is better than he was, before his parents ... his Mother, decided to send him to his Uncle Luke to help him through these feelings, to put them to a more constructive use for others, for the galaxy ... for his family's peace of mind. Ben finds that despite the traditional methods that the majority of the old Jedi once favoured, he meditates and thinks best when he is channeling his energies into action, when he is actually _doing_ something. Even so, today he has foregone the training remotes. The stinging of their bolts which, granted, has become less frequent as his training has progressed, sometimes needles him a little too much before he has had time to work off his energy. Today, it is just the Form ... just the discipline needed to make the Form natural, flowing ...

Even so, Ben is feeling frustrated. He has perfected this Form's technical aspects, but it _isn't_ flowing. At all. It feels choppy, and awkward: as though he is using a tool or a weapon not suited for him, that he is still unaccustomed to for the first time. And it isn't true. He has been practicing this kata for months now. His Uncle, his ... Master, would praise him for mastering the basic aspects so quickly for his age, and tell him to be patient with himself. The other students would either attempt to help him and only confuse him further, snidely mention that he can't _relax_  and intimate that he can't even accomplish the basics in a passive-aggressive manner, or just avoid him entirely. And his Master, he either coddled him too much over things he knew he had to improve, or doubled down on the strictest training when he had an ... outburst of said frustration. 

He deactivates his lightsaber after a time, realizing he has been making no progress attempting to force the training. Ben clips his cylinder back onto his belt. He had actually found his Crystal and assembled his lightsaber far before many of Luke's other students. In some ways he is farther long than most, and farther back than others. Ben feels stuck in transition. It is late evening. Perhaps it is time to sleep for the night.

"Ben ..."

Ben starts. He curses himself. His Uncle always told him to be alert, to let the Force speak to him, flow through him. _Your focus determines your reality_ , he liked to quote from another Jedi Master. So Ben hadn't noticed Luke standing in front of him. Obviously, his sense of awareness still eluded him, it ...

"... Uncle?" Ben's eyes widen as he fully takes in Luke's form.

The Jedi Master is in terrible shape. His hair is long, matted, and grey. His beard, once so immaculate, is the same. He is wearing battered, faded leather and worn white robes. His face, under his beard, looks sunken and weathered. To say that the older man looks exhausted is an understatement. There is a deep, bone-weariness in the Jedi Master's blue eyes belying the usual tiredness that Ben sees in them during their training sessions and missions ... And there is something else too. It takes Ben a moment to realize what it is, but then he finds the word. Sadness. There is a terrible sorrow in the way which Luke is regarding him right now. 

"By the gods ..." Ben hears himself murmur. "Uncle Luke, you weren't supposed to be back from your mission yet. What ... what happened to you?"

Luke Skywalker looks down at himself, as though seeing himself for the first time. The older man chuckles, in a morose tone that Ben has never heard him use before. "Look I so old to young eyes ..."

 "Pardon?" Ben is still shocked at his Uncle's appearance. It's like the man had aged over night, and not for the better. 

"Never mind." Luke smiles softly, regarding Ben as though he hadn't seen him in years, never mind a few days. "Ben, I ... Can we talk in your hut?"

Ben is at a loss for words. "Of course, Uncle ..." 

The two of them begin to walk back to the residential areas of the Temple grounds. The austerity practiced here was supposed to hone the minds of all prospective Jedi initiates, with just the basics of slumber and shelter so that they could meditate on aspects of the Force: just as Luke's former Masters had done towards their own respective ends. Ben suspects it is because Luke, in resurrecting the Jedi teachings, wanted to start from the bare bones of the lessons before continuing to rebuild with more knowledge and lore, until all of them could be self-sufficient enough to further their own training and explorations into the Force. Baby steps ... into a larger world. But Ben is now watching Luke. The older man looks around, regarding the Temple behind them, the other huts, the sky ... and then, finally, Ben's hut.

"May I ..." Luke seems to fumble for the words. "May I sit down?"

"Of ... of course, Uncle." Ben gestures at his cot, watching the older man sit down on its edge, heavily. For a few moments, a little bit of the weight on Luke's shoulders seems to be gone.

"Please." Luke says, suddenly, looking up at Ben. "Sit with me, Ben. I ... we have to talk."

Ben hesitates. His first thought is wondering what he did wrong this time. He hadn't thrown a telekinetic tantrum in a long time, or had an altercation with another student. It seems more serious than Luke worrying about him not fitting into Temple life such as it is, with his "brothers and sisters" in the Order. A thought occurs to him. "Is it Mom?" His heart starts beating fast. "Or ..." 

He can't quite bring himself to mention his father. The sadness in Luke's eyes seems to somehow intensify. He can tell the older man is shielding himself heavily with the Force, but the immensity of that emotion is still seeping through. Luke shakes his head. "No. They're ... they're both fine. Please, sit with me. I'll tell you all about it."

Ben nods. He slowly sits next to his Uncle, leaving some space in between them. They sit there, quietly, awkwardly for a while.

"Ben ..." Luke says after a time, turning to him. "I want you to know that ... I am sorry." 

Ben blinks, not computing what his Uncle just said. "You're ... sorry? For what, Uncle?"

Luke sighs. "For what hasn't happened yet. For what is happening right now. No." He shakes his shaggy, grizzled head, messier and unkempt than Ben has ever seen it. "I'm not going to talk to you as your Jedi Master. That may be the first mistake I ever made with you. No, Ben. I need to talk with you as your Uncle. It is only right, given that this is a family matter."

Ben watches Luke hunch over. He can tell whatever the older man is about to say is hard for him. "I hated it when people kept secrets from me." Luke tells him. "My Aunt and Uncle did it. Obi-Wan and Yoda did it. In fact, the only person who never did, who told me the truth was ..." He chuckles again, to himself. "The thing about secrets, Ben, is that even if you don't what they are, there are still there ... They have a pressure. They ... exert a force that influences your life, your path ... It is a weight, or a shadow that you can feel yourself dragging along. They whisper and mock you. You know they are there, and it only gets more infuriating when everyone else pretends they don't exist, when they are always whispering to you. And you think you are going crazy ..."

Ben feels a jolt of panic pierce his heart. No ... No, there is no way Luke could _know_. He never showed any indication that he did before. Even Ben isn't sure what has been ...

Luke catches his eye, and suddenly Ben does realize that if he didn't know before, he does now. But Luke just shakes his head again. 

"Your Mom wanted to tell you, when you were older, about our family. About your Grandfather, Anakin." Luke sighs, placing his fists on his knees, before looking at them and shaking his head. "And I wanted to give her that, even though there were lessons in our family that would have helped you, I think. And perhaps the entire Order once we had been established ..."

_Had been ..._

An eerie feeling comes over Ben, goosebumps forming on the back of his arms and neck. He wants to ask more, but something keeps him quiet.

"Secrets." Luke says. "Secrets are a whisper that you don't understand, that you don't have the language for because no one will teach it until, sometimes, it is too late. And that language can be an object. Or an event. Or a name. And the name of this secret, which we kept from you because ... of just how big, and how terrible it is -- and how we made it -- was Anakin Skywalker."

Luke laughs, bitterly,, taking Ben aback again. "I'm still talking like a Jedi Master. So let's get to the point. Let me tell you about your Grandfather, Ben. Anakin Skywalker was a prodigy in the Force. He was a master pilot, an excellent lightsaber duelist, and an extremely cunning warrior. He was trained by my first Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and they fought together in the Clone Wars. By all accounts, Anakin was extremely loyal to his friends and loved ones. He was a contradiction to the Order of that time: a powerful Force-sensitive with great intuition, but tremendous passion and the need to connect to others. He didn't relate to governments or ideologies: just _people_. The problem, though, is that Anakin sometimes trusted the wrong people."

Luke looks tired as he regards Ben, who doesn't know what to quite make of this so far. "You have to understand, Ben. Anakin hadn't been raised from birth in the Order of the time, or taken at six years of age. He had been a child slave on Tatooine, won by a Jedi from a podrace in which he participated. He had a mother he loved, who later married my Uncle's father: which is why the Lars family adopted me. He left it all behind to be trained in a monastic order that believed in the philosophy of non-attachment to everything except for discipline and the Force. He was apparently rejected the first time, before that same Jedi and his own apprentice interceded on his behalf: all because he was too afraid. Because he felt fear. He was a damn child. Of course, after everything, he would have been afraid." Luke's gaze grows far away. "Anakin never had a father. So when Palpatine approached him, in between Obi-Wan attempting to remain a neutral mentor for Anakin instead of a family member and the loneliness of being an outsider in the Order, you can see why Anakin would have become so ... attached to him."

Ben watches Luke shake his head yet again, in obvious frustration, almost anger. "I never knew any of these things. Where I'd been, where I am now ... I just had pieces before. But now, after coming here again, I heard all of it ..."

"Uncle ..." Ben doesn't even know what to say. Then he thinks about what Luke has told him so far. "Grandfather ... met Palpatine? The Emperor?"

"Yeah. Palpatine was Chancellor of the Republic, then. He became Anakin's father-figure. No one knew that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord that instigated both sides of the Clone Wars, who took over the Republic, who ..."

A nameless dread starts to form in the pit of Ben's stomach. The Force murmurs through him, talking to him, asking him to ask the question. Ben swallows. "What ..." He starts. "What happened to Anakin?"

"You were told that he died." Luke says. "So was I. But Anakin had visions, being very powerful in the Force like me. Like your mother. Like ... you." He turns to him. "He had one vision of his mother being captured and tortured by Tusken Raiders. No one helped him find her. He found her himself ... too late. Then, he had other visions of his wife -- of Padme Amidala, the Senator from Naboo whom by the tenets of the old Order he had not been supposed to marry ... no Jedi were allowed attachments, at least overt ones ... He saw her dying at childbirth.

"Anakin had no one to turn to. The Jedi forbid any attachment and he feared they would have banished him from the Order. He didn't go to Obi-Wan for that reason. His wife couldn't do anything. There was only one person ..." Luke takes a long, shaky breath. "Palpatine manipulated Anakin into helping him. He promised to save Padme from death, to help ... to help Anakin do it if he joined him. He ordered Anakin to march on the Jedi Temple and kill everyone inside of it. The old, the infirm, men, women ... children." Luke's eyes are haunted. "He had him kill many more people, on Mustafar, before ... before the Dark Side utterly consumed him. He turned on his wife, on ... on my mother. And then he fought Obi-Wan ...

"Obi-Wan defeated him. Barely. He cut off his legs, and his remaining organic arm." Luke flexes his gloved hand, the one Ben knows is a prosthetic. "He left him to burn on Mustafar. He should have died there, even with his power, but he didn't ... Palpatine found him. He rebuilt him. He told him that he had killed my mother ... our ... our mother. It broke him." Luke's blue eyes suddenly become electric and fierce, focused in a way Ben has never seen them before. "Ben, Anakin Skywalker died on Mustafar. It was during that time he became someone else. 

"He became Darth Vader."

Ben stands up. He feels the blood draining from his face. No ... no ... it ... He feels Luke's hand on his shoulder. "Ben, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you need to listen to me. I don't ... I don't have much time. Or maybe ... maybe I have all of it ..."

"What ... what is going on, Uncle Luke?" Ben breaks away from Luke's grasp. He is scared. And angry. Suddenly, a lot of things make sense now while, at the same time, none of them do. 

Fury and fear war inside of Ben Solo before he looks up at Luke again and sees that same intense gaze burning right into him. He feels his anger and terror melt away into a quiet state of shock as multiple conflicting emotions break out of Luke's shields and coalesce into pure intent. 

"I am telling you this, now, before the politicians do. Before one of your mother's rivals reveal it in the Senate to undermine her. To get the galaxy to distrust what we are building ... I wanted to tell you sooner, even before." Luke says. "But I wanted to leave it to your mother. Your Grandfather, he ... hurt her the most. He tortured her, and your father. He froze Han in carbonite. And ..." Luke looks down at his gloved hand, and Ben realizes the rest of it. "Whatever Snoke is telling you, if you even know his name at this point, I don't know ... But Darth Vader, your Grandfather the way he was then, was a scarred, broken man whose body was in constant pain and replaced by cybernetics. He couldn't even breathe without his suit, Ben. He lost everything and everyone he ever loved. He even thought he ... killed us, by proxy, before childbirth. By the time I met him, when I refused to join him, even after he revealed to me that he was my father ... he was just resigned to his fate. There was nothing noble, or admirable about Darth Vader. He did every detestable thing you have heard about, and worse: all because the Emperor was the only thing he had left. He loved no one, then. And he hated the galaxy. And especially himself.

"Ben." Luke put his hands on both of his shoulders as he reels from it. "There is more. He did things to your mother, and ... even now, it is not my place to tell you. You will have to talk to her. I _hope_ you will talk with her. But there is one more thing I need to tell you, and I want you to listen to this carefully. To listen to this as closely as you have ever listened to anything I've ever told you.

"Ben, Darth Vader died over Endor. He died when Anakin Skywalker saw me in pain. When Palpatine failed to turn me to the Dark Side and was torturing me, my father -- _my father_ \-- fully realized that Palpatine had lied to him for years. He hadn't killed his wife. He hadn't killed his children. And he saw me, reaching out to him, and he realized he had something left. He had a family. He had me, and your mother. He then turned on Palpatine, and threw him down the shaft of the Second Death Star. Anakin Skywalker came back from the dead to save me, to save his son, and his family. It cost him everything, but in those last moments and from then on, Anakin became One with the Force. He was free. He saved us, Ben. He saved us all."

Tears fall down Luke's scarred cheeks and beard. "I wish ... I wish I could have taught you, and the others that lesson, of _redemption_ ... I wish I had had the opportunity. But no one told you until it was too late ... until you thought Darth Vader was the only one you could relate to."

"You ..." Ben croaks, his throat dry as he realizes tears are trailing down his own cheeks. He wipes at his eyes. "You thought ... you all thought I was becoming like him."

Luke closes his eyes. "Yeah ... And that was our mistake. Not yours. We should have told you about this before ... We should have told you that you weren't like Darth Vader, Ben. You aren't like Darth Vader, Ben. You are like Anakin Skywalker. You are like your Grandfather ... And you are yourself."

Then, Ben notices it. Luke just ... he flickered. "Luke ..."

Luke looks down at himself and smiles, sadly, but with a sense of peace and resignation. "All the time. No time. Ben, I am not from this time. I guess, you could say, I am from everywhere now. Tell ... tell my previous self everything that's happened when he comes back. He has to know that it was a mistake keeping this from you. But don't be too mad ... at me, and especially not your parents. They suffered because of it. Because of my father's decisions ... because of mine ... and ..." He cups Ben's face. "I want to tell you. Don't believe Snoke. You are not special just because of your powers, Ben. You are special because of who you are. Because of who you can still be. I'm ... I'm proud of you. And ... I want to tell you, before I go, something ... something your Grandfather never had the chance to say to me. 

"You are loved, Ben Solo. You are loved and you are not alone. And I ... love you." He smiles and somehow the years seem to melt away from Luke's face. "I'll ... I'll see you around kiddo ..."

Ben only blinks, blinking back more tears and he finds himself in his hut, alone. Luke Skywalker, his Uncle, is gone. 

*

Luke Skywalker feels the Force blazing through him as he reaches his hand away from the portal. He gasps in pain. No ... not yet ...

The Jedi Master staggers to another portal, stumbling across the paths of midnight and silver through a gate to another place. Or perhaps everything is now melting away. He forces himself to relax, to breathe away the pain, to work with it. He sits down, cross legged, on the ground. He breathes in and out. A great burden has shifted from him.

He feels more than sees the blue glow surrounding him. Then, he opens his eyes. Two suns ... they set in the sky, just as they had that day when Obi-Wan delivered him to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, just as they had when he was nineteen and looking across the horizon for greater things ... Just as they are now, as his new life finally, truly begins. In this place, in this plane in which he is about to shift, he is going to see them all again ... His aunt and uncle, his mentors, his mother, his father ... Han ... Everyone that ever was, is, and will be ...

The orange-red light bathes Luke's face in a familiar, welcoming glow as a serene smile forms on his face ...

And in a place between worlds, Luke Skywalker becomes One with the Force. 

 


End file.
